


It Feels Right

by TheAsexualofSpades



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protective Avengers, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: It feels right.When he opens his eyes and there are gentle hands on his back, coaxing him upright, quiet voices cautioning him not to move too quickly, not to strain himself, the weight feels right. It feels like a massive load has been lifted off his chest.Well…it has.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon on tumblr for the prompt! I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I had fun with it!

**Prompt from tumblr:** HI I LOVE YOUR WORK SO MUCH HI basically im obsessed with your portrayal of trans peter and i was thinking it may be super sweet to see how peter reacts to putting the suit back on for the first time after he gets top surgery? im guessing his surgery would have to be at the tower or compound bc ya know ~spidey healing~ and he'd heal up pretty fast and omg the rest of the avengers would probably be so happy for him (': AHHH okay im getting carried away sorry!

* * *

It feels right.

When he opens his eyes and there are gentle hands on his back, coaxing him upright, quiet voices cautioning him not to move too quickly, not to strain himself, the weight feels right. It feels like a massive load has been lifted off his chest.

Well…it has.

Dr. Cho smiles at him as he blinks out of the anesthetic, carefully tapping away on her tablet. “Hello, Peter. How’re you feeling?”

His tongue is too thick to talk around, but the clumsy smile he gives her seems to be enough of an answer. She reaches out and takes a small bottle and hands it to him.

“Once a day, every day, until they’re gone, remember?”

“I remember,” he tries to say, even though it probably comes out more as: ‘ah memmber.’

“Congratulations, Mr. Parker,” Dr. Cho says softly, “you did great.”

It feels right.

“You’re going to have some difficulty moving for a while,” Dr. Cho is saying, “you won’t be able to raise your arms very far and you must be careful as the incisions heal. I have not had a chance to calculate the precise date yet, just because of your healing factor, but it shouldn’t be very much longer, hmm?”

“Thank you,” his clumsy tongue manages, “thank you, Dr. Cho.”

“Of course, Peter.” She smiles and one of the nurses pats his shoulder. “We’re going to keep you here for a little longer while you come out of the anesthetic, just to make sure you’re not having a reaction and nothing tears.”

As he sits on the hospital bed, his shirt still off, it’s the first time it’s felt right. Sitting here, the scars on his chest still healing, barely closed, and his eyes blinking blearily awake as the anesthetic wears off.

He looks down.

A lump rises unbidden into his throat as he sees his chest for the first time.

One of the nurses—Nurse Danvers, that’s his name—sets a box of tissues next to him. Peter remembers he won’t be able to reach his face and the nurse tenderly wipes his face.

“I’m happy for you, buddy,” he says quietly, “and I’m sure your family is too. They’re waiting outside, you want me to go tell them you can see ‘em in a minute?”

“Y-yeah,” Peter mumbles, “yeah, please.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Parker,” the nurse says with a wink as he leaves.

Peter can’t stop looking down. It…it’s _him._ Finally, it’s him.

It feels right.

Dr. Cho comes back over a few minutes later once the buzz of the anesthetic finally wears off completely and calls to him. Peter lets her help him up, lets her help him slip back into his big T-shirt.

It…it fits properly. The way the fabric falls over his chest, although a little sensitive where the shirt rubs against the raw skin, doesn’t make him nauseous. It doesn’t send icy rivers all over his skin. It just hangs there, over his shoulders, over his chest.

“Go on,” Dr. Cho says encouragingly, “they’re right outside.”

Sure enough, when he walks outside, he sees Steve, he sees Natasha, he sees Tony. He’s sure the others aren’t far behind, but he sees them and his tired face splits into as big of a grin as he can.

Steve, he can see, wants to rush forward and sweep him up into a hug by the way his hands twitch. Instead, he settles for reaching out a hand when Peter makes it all the way over to them.

“Hello, Mr. Parker,” Steve says softly, the barely disguised pride in his voice slightly undermining the professional air he’s going for, “it’s an honor.”

Peter giggles, still a little delirious, shaking Steve’s hand. Tony just looks between them and scoffs.

“You’re killing me here, with the handshakes? This is supposed to be a happy thing! You sound like you’re sending him off to college.”

Natasha rolls her eyes fondly as Steve and Tony start bickering, reaching out and ruffling Peter’s hair. “I’m very proud of you, Baby Spider. How’re you feeling? No problems?”

Peter holds up his bottle of pills. “I got these. No allergies. No surgery complications. I’m all good.”

“Are you gonna get tired of people saying congratulations?”

He shakes his head, still grinning dopily. “Nope!”

“Well, congratulations, Baby Spider.”

“Hey!” Tony’s indignant voice only makes him laugh harder, stifled a little by the residual ache in his chest but still far too giddy to just stand there. Seeing Tony’s face trying so hard to hold back a big smile sends the giggles bubbling up to the roof.

“Stop laughing and looking so happy, Pete,” Tony chides, unable to keep the smile off his face, “I’m trying to pretend I’m upset that I can’t overprotective parent you.”

It feels right.

Peter walks out of medbay, hand in hand with Steve and Tony, Natasha bringing up the rear, into the common space where the others are. Sam smiles and gives him a handshake.

“How’re you feeling, man?”

“Good,” Peter says breathlessly, “I feel…I feel good.”

“I’m glad.” Sam brings him to the table. “So you got your stuff all ready? They clear you to eat?”

“…I think so?”

“Great.” Sam gently knocks their elbows. “Let’s get the man his dinner, huh?”

“Is _everyone_ gonna say it before I can?”

“’S not my fault if you’re being slow,” Sam calls over his shoulder as he steers Peter toward the dining room. Rhodey waves from another door.

“Hey, Pete,” he says, “you all done, man?”

“All done!”

“I’m proud of you.”

The sounds of bickering come from the other room and Rhodey shakes his head.

“Tony’s throwing a fit again, huh?”

“You surprised?”

The giddiness still hasn’t worn off. Peter…Peter can _move_ better now. His spider-sense feels…it feels more centered? Somehow? He knows it’s not, not really, but it feels…it feels…

It feels right _._

When he eats, slowly and carefully, under the watchful eye of his family, the giddiness and utter _relief_ he feels is enough to make it more than a little difficult to eat around the breathless giggles that keep bubbling out of his throat. The others laugh with him when they catch it.

It’s so…it’s so _relieving._

Getting a hug for the first time makes him almost melt into their arms. The slight sting of pain isn’t enough to take away the fact that this finally feels like he can _hug them back._ Steve chuckles and holds him tighter, a silent promise that he’ll never let him fall away. Natasha just pulls him into her lap and ruffles his hair. Tony presses a smacking kiss to the side of his head.

Rhodey is the first person to help him spar after he gets a little better. He helps him test the limits of his strength as they go, talking to him all the way through. He claps Peter on the back and Peter is more than happy to sit next to him during his meetings and lend a helping hand.

Sam is Peter’s closest workout buddy anyway, so they spend their time going on walks to the coffee shop, going to Sam’s job at the VA, and Sam’s the one who Peter trusts the most to help him get his new wardrobe all figured out. Come on, the man has _style_ and, frankly? Peter drew on Sam’s strength for a lot of this. He doesn’t know how he’d do it alone.

The first time he puts on the suit, rationally, he knows it’s going to be different. They took out the binder. They added just the tiniest amount of padding where the scars are so they won’t chafe. They made sure it was sized right with the proportions just the way Peter wants them.

And yet the first time he looks in the mirror, he chokes up behind the mask.

“It’s me,” Peter murmurs, reaching out, watching his mask strain with the force of the smile that makes his cheeks ache, “it’s _me._ ”

It feels _right._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
